Talk:Dynasty Warriors 7
Where are people getting the information for these characters being confirmed from, out of curiosity, is this just assumption based? Shadowclaimer 17:53, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :People are getting their information from the various screenshots and trailer. It's pretty easy to pick out the more memorable characters that haven't been confirmed by KOEI like the three oath brothers, Xiahou Yuan, and Cao Cao, but that said the only truly assumption-based Warrior listed so far on the page is Sun Quan. There's only some few seconds of what could be his backside and his DW6 hair style. I'm surprised no one has put Cao Ren or Xu Huang on the list yet. GreatPanda 18:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Ah alright, see I wasn't sure if they were just slapping them on there because they were in previous games, which I mean 99.999% sure they'd return (Cao Cao for example), but its still raw assumption. I figured moreso if it was assumption we should add another category for "Assumed" characters until actual confirmation, but screenshot/video is confirmation enough. Shadowclaimer 19:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Renbu? I'm pretty sure KOEI themselves said that the Renbu system was not returning and that DW7 would be more like 2-5 gameplay. Mr Zurkon 08:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : Yea thats what I thought too, guess they went back on their word. - Shadowclaimer 08:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Omega Force actually didn't really touch up on that aspect and I've heard both sides claim charges are back/not back. The battle system/weapons is a lot like DWMultiraid 2 so the "charge" effects could have been fanciful R1 + attack abilities instead. Renbu is what Japanese news sites still say. Basically, just putting that for now and waiting for more fans to actually clear that up. Sake neko 15:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::If you watch the video with Sima Zhao gameplay, those two bars underneath the health bar are actually the musou gauges. It's like in SW where there are 3, in this there are now two because in the vid when he does that musou attack the bar drains, so I'm 99% sure that is a musou gauge and not the renbu gauge. Mr Zurkon 07:54, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::The two musou bar note is already noted on the game page and everyone agrees on that one. It's the Renbu one that everyone is tiptoeing about. I've heard that the system is kinda like SW3 floating around as well (Musou + Renbu from weapons = brand new Musou!), but, like I said, there is nothing wrong with actually just waiting on this one. I'd rather have first-hand accounts from fans in at least one playtest before calling any other shots. Sake neko 09:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Characters Justification of character confirmations: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbyZUNgK-x4&feature=player_embedded#! Confirms Sima Yi as leading Jin (most likely a faction swap at a later time) and Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Zhuge Dan, and Wang Yuanji as characters of the faction First trailer showed Zhao Yun, Xu Huang, Cao Cao, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Liu Bei (facial hairless) Magazine shots from Famitsu confirm Cao Cao, Cai Wenji, Xiahou Yun, Lu Meng, Da Qiao, Xing Cai, Zhuge Dan, Wang Yuanji, and Ma Chao. Original pictures confirmed Xiahou Dun, Zhen Ji, Zhao Yun, Zhou Tai, Bao Sanniang, Lu Xun, Sima Shi, and Sima Zhao Shadowclaimer 11:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New Artwork Koei Warriors has the new artwork up for characters if someone wants to grab it and give them credit, I'm at work and don't have access to their site (Damn you filters) but they're full body art like Bao Sanniang and them had at the first event. - Shadowclaimer 11:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Character Weapons This has been bugging me ever since they announced it so here goes. Why are we arbitrarily assigning characters weapons when they haven't been officially confirmed to wield any? When I mean officially confirmed, I mean have their weapons officially identified by the company and have 3D renders specifically posing with that said weapon. So far, no one appearing in this title has been specified to have these requirements. I mean usually with the announcement of a playable character in this series, the baseline information Omega Force gives in their first press release is something like: :Name :Style name (if they have it) :Voice Actor :Brief Character Bio (with faction and weapon mentions) Of course, it's not always in that order, but it's still there. But this time around it omits the weapon mention entirely, both on the official website, press releases, and magazine scans. :Name :Style name (if they have it) :Faction :Gender :Keyword (official nickname like Sengoku Basara style) :Voice Actor :Brief Character Bio They are gone entirely from the characters themselves. Frankly given the new weapon system where anyone can use anything, I can understand why. Yes, even Strikeforce/Multiraid did the same type of thing where someone can use another person's weapon, but Omega Force still said someone was affiliated with a weapon. I don't mind the idea of listing known weapons on the game page itself. I just question the individual assignments of weapons to particular characters. Yes, the producer said characters will have a special unique attack when equipped with their weapon of choice. But really, how can we say we know who likes which when no one's played the game yet? Sure, some of them seem like they'd be obvious (Lu Xun with twin swords, Zhen Ji with her flute, Zhou Tai with odachi, the characters we know from the series that are returning), but how can we say we even know the right weapons for the new characters? Just by a few screenshots with the character using said weapon? In a game when anyone can use anything? Can someone offer me an answer please? I am really confused on this here. Sake neko 19:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Character Table What did you mean by no favoritism? The large neverending bullet list is going to get really ugly and long when we hit the 60 characters expected. At least if its organized by faction in a table it takes up a hell of a lot less room. Just wondering. - Shadowclaimer 21:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I offended you, but that's what it felt like to me. Bullet points aren't that bad at this point. Right now, they are fine since not too many characters are announced yet. When the entire cast for this game is announced, then we can make note of who returned and leave the new characters on the page. Even with 60 something characters, it won't look that bad in the end. That's what prevents the WO2 page and other pages with a whole lotta characters from looking overbloated. Personally, I would've wanted to have done this since the game page was made, but I knew people would complain so I left it as is. Sake neko 00:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah there's no offense taken, I was just confused by the whole "favoritism" thing, like as in what was I favoriting. I don't know I guess I just find lists to be an eyesore (like that weapon list is really just painful to see for some reason) my apologies. Hopefully eventually we end up with a nice table ;D - Shadowclaimer 12:52, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I think we will in the end. Remember, we still don't know everything yet so relax until then. I mean, we still got four more months of waiting to go, well, unless they decide to push the game back or something for quality control. TRINITY was planned as a simultaneous international release too, but it didn't end up that way. Sake neko 15:26, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::It actually makes me happy when games get pushed back honestly, it means they care more about the quality of the game enough to put more work into it. I'm really hoping they end up exceeding the character estimation. - Shadowclaimer 15:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Original Characters "The producer stated that, aside from Xing Cai, there would be no more original characters in the game" As in, New Characters or Fictional/Based? - Shadowclaimer 15:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Original original. In other words, characters made by the company like Xing Cai. Sake neko 22:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah gotcha, was a tad confused particularly when I got to "Like Xing Cai", then I remembered she was an amalgamation of real people with a fictional history. 22:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Went through screenshots and gathered weapons from the icon data and characters using them, names not properly accurate but compared with other sources. I would advise NOT copying this to the page, this is here for reference only until we get a proper list when the game is released or Koei flat out releases the list. Categories were for personal organizational reference. Names listed afterwards are characters seen using this weapon in screenshots for reference purposes. '-Blades-' Sword (Huang Zhong, Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun, Sima Zhao, Bao Sanniang, Cai Wenji, Xiahou Yuan, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, Xing Cai) Cutlass/Katana (Sima Yi, Zhou Tai, Zhao Yun, Ling Tong) Rapier (Zhou Yu, Zhong Hui, Zhen Ji, Sima Shi, Zhuge Dan) Twin Sabers (Lu Xun) Floating Swords (Zhong Hui) Throwing Daggers (Zhu Rong, Wang Yuanji) Sword and Shield (Xing Cai) '-Polearms-' Spear (Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao) Halberd1 (Cao Ren, Sun Ce, Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan, Ma Chao) Glaive (Lu Meng) Drill Spear (Zhu Rong, Deng Ai) '-Martial-' Tonfa (Sun Ce) Chakrum (Da Qiao) Nunchaku (Ling Tong) Bo Staff (Zhou Yu) War Fan (Guo Huai, Da Qiao, Wang Yuanji) Bladed Yo-yo (Bao Sanniang) '-Heavy-' Flail (Ding Feng, Cao Ren) Axe1 (Cao Ren, Sun Ce, Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan, Ma Chao) Morning Star (Meng Huo) Clawed Gauntlets (Ding Feng, Meng Huo) '-Magical-' Flute (Zhen Ji) Konghou (Cai Wenji) Magic Brush (Ma Dai) Feather Fan2 (Jiang Wei, Sima Yi, Xiahou Yuan, Zhuge Dan) '-Ranged-' Bow (Huang Zhong, Ma Dai, Xiahou Yuan, Xing Cai) Crossbow (Deng Ai) Tongnu Cannon (Guo Huai, Sima Zhao, Lu Xun, Zhou Tai, Sima Shi) 1 Axe and Halberd are the two options for what the icon depicts, given typical dynasty warriors Halberd is more likely, but wasn't going to take the chance so I just included both until more information is available. 2 I assume these fans change color/shape depending on user given Zhuge Liang uses a White Feather fan, Sima Yi a Black, and Zhuge Dan a Phoenix Feather, however other characters are depicted with them (however not in action) - Shadowclaimer 12:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why you don't list these on the page anyways. Fans are so hungry for information about this Warriors game as it is and I see it harmless to at least list the known weapons on the game's actual page right now. I think 2chan had a list of known EX weapons for specific characters as well based on screenshots alone. Might still be on their information page for this game here and here. Might want to look that up if you're really interested. Sake neko 20:41, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Yea was going to say I noticed the EX's next to weapons, will probably update my list eventually. - Shadowclaimer 12:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: (Forgot to tag my posts) - Shadowclaimer 12:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Alright so I did my personal research and formed a weapon list that I posted on Koeiwarriors at (http://s13.zetaboards.com/koeiwarriors/topic/6762134/1/#new). Looking to see if with permission I can edit the weapons section to have this list instead of the current, rag tag list. Minus categories etc. Shadowclaimer 13:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: Went ahead and updated it, moved a bunch of gameplay points down to the Weapon area. Any changes welcome across the board. I will be taking this area under my wing and keeping it updated to the letter as new information comes live (IE: new screenshots/characters shown) :::: My grammar/sentence structure may be a tad poor so feel free to edit that at will, but the weapon list is absolutely solid and should need no changes (based on evidence we've recieved). Shadowclaimer 14:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Characters Remaining Listing of Characters that still need official ingame models that have or haven't been confirmed. Just a personal list to help keep track and for those interested. Note, there could be other new characters not yet announced (They've announced a new one for each faction and the Jin Faction, and claim they are done announcing Jin Characters, so safe to assume this is all that's left) Also, noticeably enough, these characters seem to be ones that have recieved larger image overhauls over the series, especially in 6. Pang Tong, Wei Yan, Guan Ping, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, Sun Jian, Sun Quan, Gan Ning, Huang Gai, Xu Zhu, Xu Huang, Zhang He, Lu Bu, and Dong Zhuo all were changed pretty radically in DW6, wonder if they're trying to find a new image they can all agree on for DW7 in relation to them? (since from what I hear some of the radical changes didn't float well) Guan Yu (Confirmed, Trailer) Zhang Fei (Confirmed, Trailer) Wei Yan Pang Tong Guan Ping Sun Jian Sun Quan (Confirmed, Trailer) Gan Ning Huang Gai Xu Zhu Xu Huang (Confirmed, Trailer) Cao Pi (Confirmed, Interview) Pang De Lu Bu Diao Chan Zuo Ci Shadowclaimer 20:19, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Japanese fans are roaring up a storm online about the new looks, some demanding they bring back the designers from older games. Ironically, the design team is a mix of designers from the older games. A lot of fans complained that Liu Bei had no mustache in the short cut in the trailer, which surprised the producer about it. He'd said the team might consider adding one in if the fans really want it back so he might look slightly different. As Suzuki said in one Twitter post, "fans are sometimes ruthlessly honest". =shrug= :I just think they're playing up the tokusatsu or sentai-like undertones from Strikeforce and are pounding that design aspect harder than before. I don't really mind it; in fact, I would be more upset if the cast didn't receive radical changes since the press releases claimed everything is going to be revamped anyways. Though I do admit, I am a bit dishearten to see some of the discarded designs from DW6 being made a reality in this game (ie: Zhao Yun, Yue Ying, and what little I saw of Guan Yu's DW7's design look awfully familiar to them). Dian Wei's new design was also a serious downer to me. Sake neko 04:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally I'm happy with most of the DW7 designs, they are usually pretty thrown-back to the DW5 base, some of them keep DW6's (As you said, Yue Ying, Zhao Yun), Yue Ying's kinda grew on me at first, and Zhao Yun's is meh, Guan Yu gets his hood back which is good enough for me. ::Most of Wei's overhaul I'm happy with, Dian Wei's new costume I'm actually very happy with (seems like a nice middle ground between DW4/5 and 6) and as long as I can give him an axe I'm happy. ::Right now I'm just worried for the remaining characters that haven't been seen.. I wish they'd give Zhang He a more serious tone like he was realistically, and less.. well you get the point. I'd like to see some of the snowballing attitude changes reverted, but those are probably pipe dreams at this point. ::Also, my brother (the Shu fan in our family) and myself would love to petition the return of Liu Bei's facial hair, he looks so weird without it.. ::Shadowclaimer 12:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::http://koeiwarriors.co.uk/screenshots/dw7/166.jpg :::Leaked new character or generic officer? 17:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::=shrug= Just wait until Famitsu's report on the 20th to see if it's a new character or not. That's probably when something new will actually be said. Sake neko 19:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well with these new character scans, Liu Bei does get a little older looking (still no mustache), Xiao Qiao gets younger looking (Not a fan of the hair but meh I don't play her anyway), Zhang He seems to take a turn towards the male side of things (and gets his tattoo back), Dong Zhuo still looks rediculous but at least he's more human (I actually kinda like his new look), Liu Chan looks baby faced (I kinda like how they portrayed him, although I kinda hoped he'd wear armor like his father), and Zhuge Liang looks typical but awesome nonetheless. Shadowclaimer 11:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Character Table Replacement Toying around with replacement paragraphs for the character table when it comes time (after all characters have been confirmed) my writing is not exactly great, but I took a shot at what to replace it with (edits/criticism/etc. welcome). These are the paragraphs that would replace the current table IF all previous characters are confirmed to return. If not these can be modified accordingly. Just curious for opinions, if no one likes this idea we can let it fade into obscurity ;) Characters For the first time in the series the Jin Dynasty joins the other three kingdoms as a playable faction. The Jin Dynasty was formed by the Sima family after greatly expanding their power base within Wei after the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. Sima Yi and his sons attempt a coup against the standing Wei emperor and take control of Wei for themselves. Their story expands much farther into the future (historically they end the Three Kingdoms Period by finishing off Shu and Wu remnants) as such they provide a primary role in the battles expanding past the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains (formerly the end point in the timeline for previous entries in the series). With the introduction of Jin, the series implements eight new officers to play as under their rule, including Sima Shi (a remarkable tactician and scholar, eldest son of Sima Yi), Sima Zhao (Sima Yi's youngest son and the lighter-hearted of the two), Zhuge Dan (A stalwart strategist), Wang Yuanji (Wife of Sima Zhao, a caring and kind hearted woman), Deng Ai (a powerful general known for his ability to scan the layout of the battlefield), Zhong Hui (Studious scholar and friend of Jiang Wei), Guo Huai (Sick yet reliable warlord), and Xiahou Ba (Second son of Xiahou Yuan and a gifted general). Sima Yi also joins their ranks after betraying Wei. The Three Kingdoms from previous games also bring back their full rosters from Dynasty Warriors 6, but also reimplement characters that were left out of the previous entry, such as Da Qiao, Jiang Wei, Xing Cai, Zhu Rong, Cai Wenji, (Pang De), (Guan Ping), and (Zuo Ci). A surge of newcomers also bolster the former rosters of Wu, Shu, and Wei bringing the total number of characters available to play in the series to (#). Wei gains Jia Xu, a brilliant strategist and tactician known for his guile and deadly strategies, he was well known for his exploits at the Battle of Tong Gate. Wu gains Ding Feng, a silent yet brave warrior and strategist, he fought valiantly for Wu in many battles against Wei and Jin. Shu gains Bao Sanniang, a mythical warrior maiden who could defeat (almost) any man in a duel, Ma Dai, famed cousin of Ma Chao and potent warrior, and Liu Chan, son of Liu Bei and inheritor of the Shu kingdom. Shadowclaimer 19:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Replacement for the chart should be simple really. This is way too long for a Warriors game page to really merit it being on there. For one thing, the Jin Dynasty is already mentioned earlier in the page within the Story Mode and does not need to be mentioning any further historical inaccuracies. That's what the actual page dedicated to it is supposed to do. At best the following is really going to be kept: :(Paragraph dedicated to characters who return from whatever game in the series). It's still too early to say who is actually returning from what. :Characters who return from Strikeforce 2 -Jiang Wei, Da Qiao, Cai Wenji- keep the same outfits but receive new weapons for this title. Sima Yi is also considered a character within the new faction, Jin. The following lists the playable characters introduced in this title who are new to the series. :;Wei ::Jia Xu :;Wu ::Ding Feng :;Shu ::Bao Sanniang, Ma Dai, Liu Chan :;Jin ::Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, Zhuge Dan, Wang Yuanji, Deng Ai, Zhong Hui, Guo Huai, Xiahou Ba :You once said your reasoning for including introductions for these characters on the game pages is to entice readers to actually visit the said character's page. To be honest, I don't really see that as being an issue in the slightest. We already have the kingdom pages, the navigation template for the series, and the actual series' page to do that. What's more, this layout makes it even more obvious for who is actually new to the series within this title. :I find trying to introduce the new characters with lengthier descriptions is just favoritism for the fact they are "new" and pretty unjustified no matter how I look at it. This is fine for say, Wikipedia, since they aren't likely going to dedicate an article to this "particular version" of said character. But here we do, that's what we aim to do, so we don't really need these introductions. Let the readers decide for themselves who they actually want to read about by giving them a simple presentation of who is who. If they're interested in visiting someone, fine. If not, that's fine too. Sake neko 21:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wei Yan - Pang Tong Confirmation They show up in the screenshots posted today on Facebook both in person and in text (Wei Yan's character sheet on the conquest map for example). They are confirmed, only thing they don't have yet is their official CGI artwork but that'll most likely be in the coming weeks. Might as well keep them on the list. - Shadowclaimer 13:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Conquest Screenshots Any specific reason they were removed? The page right now is nothing but a giant bulleted list, it really needs some pictures across the board. The only thing they could've used was some adjustment on size/location but they actually gave people a visual on the Conquest mode, as my brother said when I linked him the article to show him something else "Oh that's what Conquest looks like, awesome!", we need more on that page that isn't just walls of text and as they say a picture is worth a thousand words. - Shadowclaimer 17:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Because when the game is released, then you can post all the pictures and say all the missions or whatever for this mode in a separate page. Game pages look "bare" for a reason. It's there for people who just want a detailed but overall generalized run down of the game. To be simple, in other words. And please wait, sir/miss/madam. I think you're being way too excited for this game and are trying to hype it out way more than it is really necessary. If you're complaining about lack of screenshots, you have other gaming news sites to already do that for you. I'm pretty sure most people who visit this wiki have already seen those type of news articles already -where they only post screenshots and "we're looking forward to it!"s- and may be interested in actually just reading information about the game itself. :Frankly, most English new sites often just post screenshots for Warriors games in general... Sake neko 18:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Cute, I missed the note where encyclopedias don't contain informational pictures to help explain points. I'm finished here, tired of having all my stuff reverted by you because you have some sort of complex. I'll revert your weapon page back to what it was before I editted it. I'm done trying to help on an open encyclopedia that apparemtly only belongs to you. - Shadowclaimer 18:11, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm sorry that's how you feel, but I'm just saying that I don't really think you've proven your point for screenshots being on a page. If you're going to do it for DW7, then go and ahead and do it for the rest of the wiki. There shouldn't be a bias for one particular franchise when others are trying to be covered as well. Sake neko 18:18, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Translation to Yoshimoto Musou vid Just because: click on this link to see it :00:10 - "Charge~!" :00:16 - "Alright, see ya later." :00:37 - (disgruntled) "What do you want?" :00:38~00:42 - "Good job today!" - "Good job today!" :00:43~00:46 - "Yeah, yeah. Ugh, it's freezing." :00:56 - "That was scary..." :00:59 - (weepy) "He hit me." お疲れ様でした~! Sake neko 20:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13942234 - maxed bond quotes with opposite gender vid courtesy of Oden-san. Think they borrowed a couple writers from Ruby Party for some of them, but that's no surprise since over half the cast is male. Still not as fun as the marriage quotes. Sake neko 08:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Images Your article does not include any images which makes it veyr bland. --'Knightrez'(Talk) 09:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Log out real quick. Then try looking at the article again with those three huge ads in the way. Even if you have an ad blocker, there's often an awkward blank space there. Trying to visually compete with those things is pointless, but at least they don't always jam their way into the article space. Occasionally, you do have the few odd balls though so that does hamper Wikia's promise about those. :That's why there was so much drama regarding the fixed editing space before this new layout came into effect; a handful of users got pretty mad about it and made an "exodus" off Wikia. I have been disgruntled about it but, since there isn't a consistently active editing community here, petitioning to move to another host wasn't one of my thoughts. In short, before I ramble and bore you, it's like that to appease to any visitor who has to deal with those bloody things, trying to make it a little friendly for any who may not be signed in with an account. :If you can think of a colorful and non-disruptive layout for all if the game pages on the wiki, then please bring the subject again on the sorely neglected community portal. It needs a discussion. Sake neko 16:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Guo Jia to appear as playable character in DW7XL http://koeiwarriors.co.uk/ Source. The article also says that along with Guo Jia, there will be 2 more playable characters. Something tells me that they will be Pang De and Zuo Ci, the only cut characters who have yet to return. I'm going to add Guo Jia to the DW Template now Ixbran 02:00, June 29, 2011 (UTC) New vs returning characters Instead of bolding both returning characters and new additions, shouldn't only new additions be bolded and returning characters just specified in plain text, like how the page for DW8 doesn't have Zuo Ci's name in bold? -- 12:32, May 10, 2017 (UTC)